deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Martian Manhunter vs Piccolo
Description DC Comics vs Dragon Ball Z! They're the strongest of their alien race, they're green, they came to Earth, and they're freaking powerful. Piccolo and Martian Manhunter enter the arena! Which regenerative extraterrestrial will claim victory?! Interlude Wiz: Aliens. Extraterrestrial beings we have not yet found. But these two aliens, strongest of their kind, came to Earth and joined two iconic teams fighting for justice. Boomstick: But we can can't forget, they're green. Wiz: J'onn J'onzz, aka the Martian Manhunter Boomstick: And Piccolo, the Namekian reincarnation of Demon King Piccolo! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Piccolo Wiz: King Piccolo. This Namekian Demon King was a ruthless fighter, and main enemy of Dragon Ball Boomstick: But the guy died by the hands of Kid Goku, so as a last resort, King Pickle-Man gave birth to-... WHAT THE FUCK?! HE'S GIVING BIRTH TO AN EGG FROM HIS MOUTH!! Wiz: Indeed he is, Boomstick. And in that egg was a reincarnation of the Demon King was named Piccolo Jr., his soul purpose being to avenge King Piccolo by killing Goku. And so, Piccolo trained for three years. g Boomstick: Wait, what? The dude was three years old then! That makes no sense! You can't fight at that age! Wiz: Actually, Namekians have accelerated growth. So when he was born, he looked like a baby, yes, but three years later, he was a fully fledged teenager. Boomstick: After becoming a teenager, Piccolo joined the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, knowing Goku would participate in it! And thankfully for the Pickle Master, he knew all of King Piccolo's techniques! Wiz: Piccolo breezed through the competition in the tournament, even sweeping away Krillin. Boomstick: Krillin isn't strong enough to say that. Wiz: Finally, Piccolo made it to the match with Goku. Piccolo knew he couldn't lose. He had to kill the Saiyan. But after an intense battle, Piccolo lost. Goku gave him a Senzu Bean, and the two hadn't seen each other until a fateful day... Boomstick: A spaceship containing Goku's Saiyan brother Radiz landed on Earth! Radiz terrorized Earth looking for his brother, and son Goku and Piccolo decided to team up and defeat him. But they were outmatched, and so Goku grabbed Radiz and issued for Piccolo to use his strongest move, Special Beam Cannon. Wiz: Piccolo used it, killing Radiz and Goku. Yes, Piccolo had wanted to kill Goku since he was born, but he only had killed Goku while trying to defeat someone else. Boomstick: But as Goku was dead, two other Saiyans landed on Earth! Vegeta and Nappa! Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu were all killed, leaving only Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo... Wiz: Gohan was about to be killed by a powerful attack from Nappa. But just then, Piccolo jumped in the way, sacrificing himself for the son of Goku... Boomstick: Piccolo has a ton of abilities that he uses in battle! Like how he can fly, and use the energy known as Ki for awesome moves! Wiz: Piccolo also has the ability to extend his body. Boomstick: Whoa! I'd want that for my dic-''' Wiz: NO! Not like that. He can stretch his arm out to punch people from afar. And if he stretches out his whole body, he can grow himself to large heights. '''Boomstick: And for training, Piccolo can duplicate himself into two other copies! He doesn't normally use this against foes, but he did it to train Gohan! Wiz: Piccolo also has regeneration. With it, he can regrow his arms and/or legs. Boomstick: And Piccolo has a lot of damaging attacks he uses with Ki manipulation! Like with a little beam of electricity shot out of the antenna, known as Antenna Beam! Wiz: Homing Bullet is a powerful homing Ki blast. Destructive Wind is a chargeable strong gust of wind. And… Piccolo has eye lasers. Boomstick: Hellzone Grenade is an interesting attack. It has Piccolo fire off multiple blasts of Ki, which speed around the opponent to make sure they can't escape. The blasts then come together, dealing a ton of damage! Wiz: Kuchikarakikōha is a beam Piccolo launches from his mouth. Light Grenade, which is Piccolo's finishing move in a couple games, has Piccolo create a large shimmering Ki blast from both hands. He then fires it off. Boomstick: Masenko is one of Gohan's signature attacks! But Piccolo was the one who taught him it! It has Piccolo put one hand in front of the other, then launch a yellow Kamehameha-like move towards the opponent! Wiz: And then finally is Piccolo's finishing move… Special Beam Cannon. This colourful Attack does take time to charge, but it has great power, and can launch through pretty much everything and everyone. Boomstick: Piccolo is some Namekian! I mean, the guy's regular clothes are actually weights! Did you know that?! Probably not! Martian Manhunter Wiz: J'onn J'onzz. Born of Mars, this Martian was special from the beginning. But one day, this Martian Manhunter was drawn to Earth by an experimental teleportation beam made by Doctor Saul Erdel. Boomstick: But, as you'd expect, J'onn kinda wanted to leave. Cut the guy some slack, wouldn't you want to go back to Earth if you were taken to another planet? Yeah. Wiz: Dr. Erdel tells J'onzz that to get back, he'd need to change the Computer Brain's thinking plot. Sadly, the encounter kills Saul, and leaves the Martian with no way to get back to Mars. Boomstick: Damn. Wiz: And so, J'onn decides to wait for Martian Technology to advance, so they can rescue him themselves. So in the meantime, J'onzz decided to fight crime under the name John Jones. Boomstick: After a bit of doing this, J'onn revealed his true identity to the world. He accepted that he was a superhero, and became part of the Justice League! Yeah! And he was under the superhero name of… Martian Manhunter! Wiz: Martian Manhunter possesses a wide range of powers and abilities. Like superhuman strength, durability, and speed. Boomstick: This guy can even fly! And he has regeneration, being able to heal from limbs coming off, and even a destroyed head! Wiz: Indeed. His healing powers are insane. He's regenerated his entire body from just a severed head, but it puts a large strain on his body. '' '''Boomstick: But that's not it! The Manhunter can breathe underwater, shown when he ran into Zauriel in the sea of San Francisco! Plus the guy has nine senses, unlike our five, giving him a far better perspective on things!' Wiz: Not to mention, J'onn can make himself completely intangible. He is able to pass through literally anything, and can even use this ability as a form of attack, but passing through the opponent. With this, he could potentially never be hurt by anything anyone of Earth ever had. Boomstick: This guy has a move known as the "Martian Ray", which is quite literally the exact same thing Superman has. And it does pretty much whatever you think, blasting foes to oblivion, and giving them conclusions! Plus the Martian Ray let's him see through solid objects, if he doesn't want to attack with the beams that is. Wiz: Martian Manhunter's shapeshifting allows for him to transform into a more human-like/monstrous form, or even grow to large heights. Sound like something you've heard before? Boomstick: This guy also has the ability of telekinesis! J'onzz can absorb energy beams, make telekinetic shields, telekinetic blasts, and can create hurricane-like winds with just a breath! Plus he can read people's minds! With this, he's even gone as far as to project thoughts into the minds of everyone on Earth! He can control minds, create illusions, force people to sleep, travel on the astral plane, and locating people around the world! Wiz: Though he's not all great. J'onn has a certain weakness to fire, like with Superman and Kryptonite. Although he doesn't get physically weak around fire, this is a mental problem all Martain's face. When he sees it, he will ultimately freak out, leaving him open. Boomstick: Whatever! This guy defeated Superman, took on the whole rest of the Justice League and won, and his abilities allow for him to take on the strongest characters in fictional history! He's just plain awesome. Fight! J'onn J'onzz, aka the''' Martian Manhunter',' was wandering around some snowy mountains. Just earlier, he heard a hiker's story about an evil alien named '''King Piccolo. The story was about how the evil King Piccolo tried to rule the world and plunge it into darkness. The king was defeated, but with his dying breath, he gave birth to an reincarnation of himself. Being the hero that he was, J'onn decided to see this for himself. The Manhunter had to walk for quite a bit, but that's when he spotted the Namekian Piccolo meditating on the top of a small snowy hill. "So you're Piccolo, aren't you?" Martian Manhunter asked Piccolo. Piccolo opened his eyes, but didn't bother turning. "Yeah... That's my name." Piccolo answered coldly. "You're good now, aren't you? No... I bet you're still evil." Martian murmured. "What, are you looking for a death wish? Because I'll happily oblige." Piccolo turned now, and was very surprised to see that J'onn looked like a Namekian also. "Prepare to pay for your evil deeds!" Martian yelled, getting into his fighting position. Piccolo did also. Fight! Piccolo flew towards Manhunter, throwing punch after punch. Manhunter simply blocked every one of these, then kicked Piccolo two dozen feet to the side. "Is this a Namekian...? 'Cause he's got some talent." Piccolo said, resting both feet back onto the ground. Piccolo ran this time towards Martian, but stopped half way to confuse J'onn. "You let your guard down!" Piccolo yelled, stretching out his arm to whack Martian Manhunter right in the face. J'onn stumbled backwards, silently telling himself that he should've seen that coming. Piccolo put one hand in front of the other. "Now let's see if you can withstand this! Masenko… Ha!" Piccolo yelled, blasting a Masenko out and towards the Martian. Martian Manhunter quickly reacted, using his abilities to swiftly fly over the Masenko, and then towards the Namekian. "So you think you can defeat me?! What a joke!" Piccolo shouted, sidestepping J'onzz, then punching him through the chest. Martian Manhunter yelled in agony, but knew what to do, flying away from Piccolo to regenerate. And so, the hole in his stomach grew back to normal. "So you can do that too, huh? Well, good for— AGH!" Piccolo hit the ground, his arm completely gone from a successful Martian Ray. Piccolo stood back up, then used teleportation to get behind Martian Manhunter. Piccolo kicked Martian Manhunter away, then yelled. Suddenly, the arm that was lost instantly popped right back. "Okay! Let's go! Can you handle this?!" Piccolo screamed, his whole body growing and growing until it was the size of a tower. Piccolo frantically stomped his foot, hoping to squish Martian Manhunter. But one of the times, J'onn hopped up to avoid, and Giant Piccolo kicked him far far off. "You're not the only one who can do that!" Manhunter boomed, hoping out of the icy rubble and using his telekinetic abilities to grow to Piccolo's height. Now the Titans were ready to battle. Piccolo, normally being the one to use the first move, swung his fist towards Manhunter's face. Martian Manhunter quickly grabbed Piccolo's fist, then flipped the giant Namekian onto his back. The Martian lifted his foot to stomp Piccolo and— ZAP! Martian Manhunter was shot through the neck with Piccolo's eye beams. Piccolo kept shooting until J'onzz's head fell clean off. Piccolo jumped into the air, raised his hands, then blasted off a Kuchikarakikōha, which completely destroyed Martian's body. KO...!? "You're weaker then I thought. Or maybe I'm just stronger then I realized?" Piccolo said, going back into his regular size and begging to fly away. "I'm not done yet!" Yelled a super loud recognizable voice from behind Piccolo. Piccolo turned, but it was just a little too late. Giant Martian Manhunter grabbed Piccolo, threw him into the air, then fired off a Martian Ray. Piccolo narrowly avoided it, flying/rushing towards Martian Manhunter at incredible speed. Martian Manhunter shrank into his normal size, then flew/rushed right back towards Piccolo. The two concentrated all there power into their fist, then punched. Right there, the two aliens' fists collided, destroying an entire mountain that was close by. But hey weren't slouches, and followed up their attacked right away. Piccolo kicked, which was blocked. Martian punched, which was also blocked. The two got into a fury of punches and kicks, until they both ended up punching each other at the same time, launching them back a few meters. "Let's see if you can escape this one!" Piccolo yelled, launching a fury of Ki blasts to form a dome around J'onn, as the move being used was Hellzone Grenade. "I can, Piccolo." Manhunter said calmly, going intangible and floating through the Hellzone Grenade as it closed in on him. Although Martian Manhunter went through that last attack, it didn't look like Piccolo was giving up. "Die!" Piccolo screamed, launching off an Antenna Ray, and a Masenko. Both ineffective due to the intangibility of Martian Manhunter. Martian Manhunter kept hovering towards Piccolo, but he became tangible again. "Stay back!" Piccolo shouted, issuing Destructive Wind to keep Martian Manhunter back. Now as J'onzz was far away, Piccolo charged up an attack. "Urgh... Special... SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo screamed, firing off his most powerful move. An explosion was created around Martian Manhunter. But... J'onn kept going! He absorbed the Special Beam Cannon. "You're done, King Piccolo!" Martian Manhunter put Piccolo to sleep telepathically, then grabbed him by the neck. "Farewell." Martian Manhunter shot a Martian Ray, disintegrating Piccolo's whole head. The former evil King Piccolo fell to the ground, dead and decapitated. KO! Conclusion Wiz: That… wasn't even close. I'm sorry, fans of Dragon Ball Z, including SuperSaiyan2Link. Martian Manhunter had it in the bag since the beginning. Boomstick: Martian Manhunter beat him easily! His power was enough to defeat the entire Justice League, while Piccolo could never come close to beating people of the same power! Martian Manhunter was also as fast as Superman, who is thousands of times faster then light! Piccolo, is not AS fast. Wiz: Hell, even if the guy was slower, Martian Manhunter literally doesn't need to be hit by anything Piccolo had if he wanted to. His intangibility allowed for him to strait up go through everything Piccolo had, including his fists. And Martian Manhunter could absorb any energy attacks, taking away a large portion of Piccolo's moveset. Boomstick: And his telepathic powers could kill Piccolo at any moment! Since Piccolo likes to think things through, Martian Manhunter could read his mind from afar to figure out what he's planning! Martian Manhunter can also put Piccolo to sleep, or wipe the Namekian's mind completely. Wiz: But then we come to Martian Manhunter's weakness... Fire. It has been shown that Ki can be an be a source of fire, like when it heated up a chicken one time in the anime. But… now that doesn't really matter. The whole "fire is a weakness" thing for J'onn was just in his head. He's not actually weak to it, he's just SCARED of it. And actually, he got over his pyrophobia, so fire honestly doesn't scare him anymore. Even if he still was, in Dragon Ball, Kid Goku put OUT a fire with Kamehameha. So Ki is also as effective as water when it comes to dousing flames. Boomstick: When Piccolo saw Martian Manhunter's greater power, he was just green with envy! Wiz: The winner is, the Martian Manhunter. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Warner Bros vs. Shounen Jump' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015